1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a male connector and a female connector, and more particularly, to a board to board male connector and a board to board female connector capable of enduring large current.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A board to board connector assembly enables signal transmission via engagement of a male signal contact and a female signal contact. In other words, the female contact of the board to board connector assembly is merely utilized for clamping the male signal contact, so as to fix the board to board male connector and the board to board female connector. However, when the board to board male connector or the board to board female connector is suddenly applied by an external force, the board to board male connector may disengage from the board to board female connector easily due to an insufficient clamping strength between the board to board male connector and the board to board female connector, which causes signal interruption or damage of the signal contacts.